


We Who Are Young Shall Never See So Much, Nor Live So Long

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Rebekah, Freya and Kol adjust to life without Klaus and Elijah.





	We Who Are Young Shall Never See So Much, Nor Live So Long

This feels wrong, Rebekah thinks as she walks down the aisle to meet Marcel, Freya and Hope by her side as her bridesmaids. She’s always hoped to marry one day, and now the day’s come, the day when she will be finally joined in marriage with Marcel. But when she’d dreamed about her marriage before, she’d always imagined Niklaus and Elijah walking her down the aisle.

She’d had no say in what Nik had done, and when Elijah had told her he planned that he and Nik would stake themselves together, Rebekah had given them her blessing. But now, faced with the prospect of walking down the aisle with neither brother by her side, Rebekah can’t help but think of Freya’s wedding when she was given away by both of them.

She has Kol, of course, to perform the ceremony as he had done for Freya, and she has Freya herself, yet there are still two gaping holes at either side. Rebekah looks at Marcel, and knows that he is also feeling the absence of Josh who should have stood at his side as best man, and that he understands up to a point what she’s feeling right now. And yet he can never fully understand, no one can; no one outside of the family has that same bond that she had shared with Niklaus and Elijah over the last thousand years, that same vow of Always and Forever.

Rebekah had imagined a life as a human ever since she had found out that the cure for vampirism existed, a life where children were a possibility to her, where she could settle down in one place without having to be constantly on the move before people started to notice that she wasn’t ageing (or more likely, because either Nik or Kol had made the place too hot to hold them, or they believed Mikael to have tracked them down). Now this world has become a reality to her; she can get a fresh start somewhere she isn’t known, can settle down somewhere for the long term.

Yet she wishes it didn’t have to be a future without Niklaus and Elijah.

Freya knows it’s silly, she’s always known that her siblings have so many years of memories that she could never share. She’d even had a conversation with Elijah once, years ago, about the possibility of him using the dagger on himself should he ever feel he wished to. Yet when Rebekah talks about always and forever, it reminds her all over again of all the memories she could never share.

It’s always been something she’s been aware of, every time one of them says something like “Remember when Elijah did so-and-so back in 1483”. Rebekah and Kol had attempted to reassure her, saying sometimes there were memories shared that they couldn’t join in discussing because they had been daggered at the time, but it isn’t quite the same. Even if they had spent however many years daggered, they still had so many years of memories of Niklaus and Elijah that Freya could never share.

She’s the only one of the siblings who honestly misses Finn. Having been daggered since 1114, and then having had such a brief period of freedom before his death at the hands of Rebekah’s ex Matt, followed by his short period of resurrection in New Orleans, he had missed out on as many memories as Freya, and he might be the sibling most likely to understand how she was feeling now. 

As she prepares for her future with Keelin, with the baby they hope one day they will have, Freya thinks of all the things that Niklaus and Elijah will never get to experience with them.

She misses her brothers; Elijah’s wise counsel, Niklaus’s biting sense of humour. She misses the memories of the days she spent with them, and she misses the concept of them, of the experiences she had never been able to share throughout the years, and the ones she now never will.

He was always the one who had most hated being a bloody vampire. And yet Kol now has to laugh to himself about the fact that one day, he’s going to be the only Mikaelson vampire left.

It doesn’t have to be that way. When the cure runs through Rebekah’s veins, Kol knows the option is open to him to be injected with her blood, thus allowing him to live the life as a witch again that he had spent a thousand years (well, give or take the number of years he’d been daggered) trying to find a way to return to. All those years wandering the earth in search of a cure, and it turned out there had been one all along. More than one; the one Elena Gilbert had given to Katherine Pierce, the one she had later taken herself, and now the one given to Rebekah.

Esther had taken away Kol’s choice all those thousands of years ago when she had turned him and taken away his witch identity; and Finn had taken the witch identity from him the day he killed the body of Kaleb Westphall. Now he’s going to reclaim that part of himself.

Kol wonders what Niklaus and Elijah would think if they saw him now, choosing to return to the Kol he was in the tenth century, and likes to think that they would understand.


End file.
